Another Life
by ShiTiger
Summary: Kowalski's alternate dimension machine backfires and sends Skipper hurdling into another world. Will the penguins be able to get him back or will he be lost forever? Slash couples.
1. The Big Switcheroo

**Another Life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and make no money off this story._

_**Chapter 1: The Big Switcheroo**_

'Alright, Kowalski. Let's see your newest doomsday device,' the penguin commando stepped into the lab, followed by his scientist.

'It's not a doomsday device, and shouldn't we wait for Private and Rico to get back?' Kowalski waddled up to his invention and glanced back at the open doorway.

'Negative. They're on a very important, very top secret, mission. Besides, I'd rather get his over with,' Skipper announced, sipping his piping hot coffee.

'Oh fine. This is the Viewer 9000. With this ingenious invention, we will be able to look into other parallel universes,' the scientist announced, waving a flipper at the TV now perched atop the machine.

'So that's where the TV went. Wait, parallel what?' Blue eyes narrowed in confusion, prompting a loud sigh from the taller penguin.

'Scientists have been contemplating the theory of alternate realities for many years. Just imagine it, Skipper. With my invention, we will finally prove that there are parallel worlds out there, just beyond our limited sight. We may even have counterparts of our own on these worlds, living completely different lives. Wouldn't it be fascinating to find out?' Kowalski let out a girly giggle and caressed his machine lovingly.

'Sounds like science fiction to me,' Skipper rolled his eyes at the other penguin's enthusiasm.

'Oh, really? Then you can be the test subject,' the scientist darted behind his commander and pushed him directly in front of the mirror.

'What? Don't even think about it, Kowalski,' the older penguin glared at his subordinate.

'There's absolutely no danger. My baby is simply going to scan you and find your counterpart in another dimension. We'll be able to see him and his immediate surroundings on the screen. It's foolproof,' Kowalski insisted, giving the shorter penguin his best puppy-dog eyes... for science, of course.

'Fine. And have I ever mentioned how creepy it is that you call your machines your babies? Seriously man, you really need to get out more. Stop mooning after Doris and find someone else. Someone not on the team, cause we really don't need another Manfredi and Johnson incident,' Skipper grumbled, crossing his flippers over his chest as he glared at the TV screen.

'Doris...' Kowalski started up the machine and held back a sob. Turning away, he rubbed the tears from his eyes as he pushed the buttons from memory.

'Kowalski, is it suppose to be glowing like this?' the uncertain quiver in Skipper's voice made the scientist glance up just in time to see blue glow shoot out of the TV screen and engulf his leader's body.

'SKIPPER!'

'KOWAL...'

The scientist covered his eyes with both flippers as the glow got brighter and brighter. A loud thump echoed the room, followed by the sound of broken glass as the light vanished, leaving Kowalski blinking sunspots from his vision.

A plush, black and white shape was laying face-down on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. A quick glance at the TV revealed that the screen had shattered. Turning his gaze back to his fallen leader, Kowalski was startled to find his eyes fixated on the penguin-sized army jacket Skipper was now wearing.

'Now there's an odd sight,' the scientist grumbled to himself as he flicked the machine off.

'We heard screams and... oh no, Skipper!' Private stepped through the door and dropped the snow cones he was holding as he took in the sight of his fallen leader. Rico growled behind him, hacking up a bazooka and scanning the room for danger.

'Careful, there's broken glass on the floor. Private, get the broom and dust-mop. Rico, as soon as Private does a quick sweep, you and I will carry Skipper out of the lab,' Kowalski ordered, watching the youngest member of their rookery rush back into the room. Rico grunted and threw his gun to the side.

In moments, the penguins had the lab swept clean and their commander moved to a safer spot in the main room. Private threw a pillow to Rico and watched him tuck it under Skipper's head as Kowalski checked him over.

'I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just unconscious,' the tallest penguin announced as he took a step back.

'What happened? Why is he like this?' Private's voice trembled with concern as he turned his baby blue eyes on the scientist.

'Uh, oooh. Well, it was... an accident,' the genius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and took a half-step toward the safety of his lab.

Rico and Private exchanged a look, then sighed in unison. 'It was another one of your inventions, wasn't it, Kowalski?' Private glared, in his own adorable way, at the older penguin.

'It wasn't suppose to do that,' Kowalski waved a flipper at their unconscious leader. 'It was just suppose to scan him and show us his counterpart in another dimension.'

'Really, an alternate dimension machine?' the young penguin's eyes widened in curiosity. A groan from the floor caught their attention, drawing it back to their commander who was now sitting up and rubbing his aching head.

'What happened? Where am I?' Blue eyes swept the room before focusing on the other three penguins.

'Are you alright, Skipper?' Private took a step forward, hesitating when their commander threw his flippers over his eyes with a shout.

'Gah! Why are you three walking around naked? Go put some clothes on!'

'Clothes? We're penguins, we don't wear clothes,' Kowalski stated.

'Of course penguins wear clothes. All people wear clothes. Only fish don't wear clothes, cause they're just dumb animals. So, if you three have decided to become nudists, leave me out of it,' Skipper grumbled, still covering his eyes.

'Hey, you are wearing clothes. You're even wearing a shirt under that army jacket,' Private exclaimed out loud in amazement.

'Oh no,' Kowalski's brain finally clicked on a possible explanation for why their leader was acting so strange.

'Oh no, what?' three voices echoed him.

'I think, maybe, just maybe, the Viewer 9000 might have sent our Skipper to another dimension and brought his counterpart here. If so, then I should really rename it. Maybe the Transporter 9000 or the Switchinator 9000...' the scientist pondered aloud, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the other birds.

'So, the reason you're all standing around naked is cause I'm in an alternate universe filled with nudists? I guess it could be worse. You could all have been hippie nudists,' Skipper commented, pushing himself to his feet and trying hard not to look down.

'Oh wow, this is amazing. What's it like in your universe? Am I happily married to a lovely female penguin? Do we have any children?' Private giggled as he waddled happily closer to his alternate leader.

'Married? Kowalski's the only one in our squad that is married. Last I checked, you were dating some armadillo chap by the name of Kid. I mean really, who calls their child, Kid?' Skipper rolled his eyes and surveyed the strange base he now found himself in.

'I'm married?'

'I'm dating the Amarillo Kid?'

'What bout meh?'

'Hi guys!' a familiar female voice swept through the room as the otter poked her head through the hole in the ceiling and waved at them.

Skipper quickly covered his eyes again as Marlene dropped down into the base, unclothed. This nudist thing was going to be difficult to get used to.

...tbc...

_Note: Next chapter, we get to find out what happened to Skipper and what kind of strange parallel world he dropped into._


	2. Strange New World

**_Chapter 2: Strange New World_**

'Groan... Kowalski, what happened?' Skipper peered up at the three faces staring down at him, squinting from the bright light shining behind their heads.

'I am so, so sorry, Skipper. My machine malfunctioned and sent you flying across the room where you hit your head on the wall,' Kowalski explained, stepping back from the white hospital bed where his leader was resting.

'It even blew off all your clothes,' Private added, wincing at the glare the scientist shot his way.

'Private!'

'Well, it did,' the young penguin argued, shrugging his shoulders.

'I'm a penguin, I don't wear clothes,' Skipper grumbled, rubbing his aching head as he attempted to sit up. Rico rushed to his side, helping to support him as he finally succeeded in getting himself into a seated position.

Icy blue eyes widened, darting around the room at the other penguins. Rico, looking rugged in his camouflage colored, army-style shirt. Private in a white t-shirt and a dark blue jean-jacket. Kowalski in a black turtleneck with a white lab-coat thrown over top. The three, fully-clothed, penguins stared back at him with relief in their eyes.

'Don't worry. Sergeant X said you could take a few days off,' Private suddenly piped up.

'Pft. More like he insisted,' Kowalski rolled his eyes.

'Sergeant X? What are you talking about? And why are you three dressed up? Oh, and before I forget, WHERE ARE WE?' Skipper's voice echoed the small room, making the others wince.

'We're at the hospital. You were unconscious, so we brought you here so that Darren could check you over,' Kowalski explained.

'Ah, pen-gu-ins. It seems our patient is finally awake,' Blowhole rolled into the room on his scooter, followed by a lobster wearing a nurse-style hat.

'Blowhole!' Skipper nearly jumped out of the bed, but forced himself to stay calm. Never let your enemy get the upper-hand.

'I told you that you'd end up here if you kept working those 16 hour shifts. Honestly...' the dolphin let out a strained sigh and leaned down to press a stethoscope to the bird's white chest feathers.

'Get off of me, you deranged dolphin!' the penguin leader struggled against Rico's firm grip, glaring directly at the doctor leaning over him.

'Skipper! I'm sorry, Darren. He's been acting strange since he woke up,' Kowalski explained, stepping closer to the group.

'Insubordination! Especially you, Kowalski! Consorting with our most dangerous enemy...' Skipper struggled harder, forcing Rico to hold on even tighter.

'Skipper, Darren is a doctor and my husband. He's not our enemy,' Kowalski cocked his head to the side to examine his best friend who was now frozen in place, staring back at him in shock.

'I blame your invention, Kowalski. You zapped me and now I'm stuck in a nightmare world where you're married to Blowhole,' Skipper fell back against the pillow and groaned, ignoring Rico's concerned look.

'Kowalski...' the dolphin's voice took a sharp edge that the avian scientist knew well.

'It was just one little invention,' the bird flinched, stepping back from his husband's narrowed look.

'You agreed to let me double-check your equations before testing any of your inventions,' the dolphin sighed, shaking his head.

'I forgot. Sorry, dear,' Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck and returned his attention to his exhausted commander.

'Wasn't your invention suppose to show us alternate dimensions before it accidentally zapped Skipper and blew his clothes off?' Private asked, breaking the strained silence.

'By golly, you're right! What if this Skipper is from another dimension? That would explain everything,' Kowalski rushed forward and grinned down at his commander with an eager look in his eyes.

'I told you that I'm a penguin and we don't wear clothes. We live in a zoo,' Skipper grumbled, sitting up again to frown at his teammate.

Even the lobster-nurse winced at the high-pitched squeal of joy Kowalski gave before he leaned in and begged for more information. Skipper groaned and proceeded to tell the strange animals about his world.

* * *

Skipper was just wrapping up his story when a familiar puffin in a tight blue shirt raced through the door, throwing his wings around the pudgy penguin commando.

'Skippah!'

'Hans?'

'When Private told me you were in the hospital, I cancelled my class and rushed right down. My goodness, are you quite alright? You look horrible!' Hans pulled back to look his lover over.

'Kowalski...' the penguin leader threw his scientist a concerned look while attempting to keep the puffin at wing's length.

'Hans, he isn't our Skipper. He's from an alternate dimension,' Private piped up, receiving a confused look from the bright-beaked bird.

'Yeah, not your Skipper. So no touchy,' Skipper grimaced, feeling an unexpected surge of guilt as the puffin stepped away from him with a hurt look in his eyes.

'Oh... so does this mean our date tonight is cancelled?' Hans asked, turning his gaze to the floor as he gave a heavy sigh.

'Date? That's a great idea!'

'Private!' Skipper yelped, turning away from the puffin's disappointed form to stare in shock at his young teammate.

'I have to agree with Private, Skipper. I'll be up all night repairing my invention, so you might as well go out and enjoy yourself,' Kowalski explained, pulling Skipper out of the hospital bed and pushing him toward the door.

'Walski?' Rico belched up a dark leather jacket and a t-shirt.

'Oh, yeah. Guess we can't have him wandering around naked,' the scientist chuckled awkwardly, receiving a roll of the eyes from his husband.

The penguin commando sighed and started pulling on the clothes. Going on a date with Hans? Could this day get any weirder?

* * *

The clock in the small apartment struck 11pm as the door opened, followed by the sound of laughter.

'And the lady next to us screamed when the alien shot out of that guy's chest!' Skipper chuckled loudly as the puffin followed him into the living-room.

'Yeah, that was great. I knew you'd love that movie, Skippah,' Hans felt a broad grin sweep over his beak as he watched the penguin who was not actually HIS penguin, check out the apartment the other Skipper rented.

'This is all mine?' The penguin's blue gaze drifted over to the photographs sitting atop the TV case. His doppelganger seemed happy, very happy, in all of them. Standing next to Kowalski at the scientist's wedding, congratulating Private at his graduation, bowling with Rico, sitting in a cafe with Hans... Black flippers reached up to pull the last photo frame closer, his attention lingering on the relaxed way the pair in the picture sat together. Private must have taken it.

'Ah, that picture, Skippah... young Private took it. But I suppose you wouldn't remember since you aren't my Skippah,' the puffin sat down on the sofa and tried to hide his disappointed expression.

'No, I'm not. And you aren't my Hans. Which is a good thing, because I wouldn't be able to do things like this with him,' Skipper admitted, placing the photo frame back in it's place before taking a seat next to the alternate Hans.

'Why not?'

'Uh, well, we're mortal enemies, for one. Especially after what happened in Denmark,' the penguin shook his head as the memories flashed through his brain.

'What happened in Denmark?'

'I don't want to talk about it. But, I just wanted you to know that I had a good time tonight on our... date. It was unforgettable,' Skipper fought the urge to blush at the sappy words coming out of his own beak.

'It was nothing. I'm glad you had a good time, Skippah. I, uh, suppose I should go,' the puffin got to his feet and padded toward the door.

'Oh, well then, that would probably be for the best,' the penguin followed, stopping at the open door. Hans looked back at him from across the threshold as they stood in silence for a few long moments.

'Goodbye, Skippah. I hope you are able to return to your world,' the puffin finally whispered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

'Me too. But, Hans, I... I won't forget tonight,' Skipper surged forward and nuzzled the other bird's brightly-colored beak before he could stop himself. A moment later, Hans returned the nuzzle with a smile.

Golden eyes met blue as the birds stepped back from their embrace. 'Goodbye, Skippah,' Hans turned away with a half smile, striding down the hall before he could give in to the temptation to invite himself back into the apartment and finish what they started.

'Goodbye, Hans,' Skipper closed the door and turned the deadbolt, letting out a disappointed sigh as he slumped back into the living room.

...tbc...


	3. The Morning After

**_Chapter 3: The Morning After_**

Hans slipped into the Central Park Zoo as the sun was beginning to rise. He had every intention of catching the chubby penguin leader off-guard for once.

Olive green eyes peered around a bush, easily spotting the penguin commando drinking his morning coffee above the hidden base... alone. Perfect. Awww, and he was wearing a cute little army jacket too. How adorable.

The puffin jumped across the water, landing silently on the rock. To his amusement, the other bird didn't even seem to notice his arrival. Tiptoeing forward, Hans extended his wings to wrap around his foe's plump body.

'Oh, Skippah. Guess who...' the puffin smirked, tightening his grip and enjoying the sound of Skipper's surprised gasp.

'Well, good morning to you too, handsome. You're up early,' Skipper leaned back into his wings, beak rubbing against the astonished puffin's neck.

Hans froze as the nuzzle sent a pleasant chill down his spine. Ocean blue eyes blinked up at him without a hint of suspicion, even as a smile lit up the penguin's normally stern features.

'Skipper, I... HANS! Kowalski, Rico, come quick!' Private leaped out of the base and into a martial arts stance, glaring at the puffin. Two shadowed shapes were only moments behind him, flanking the smallest penguin on either side.

'Let Skipper go, you fiend!' the youngest penguin declared.

* * *

'Stand down, men. Hans is not a threat... although I seriously question why you'd attack your yoga instructor, Private,' Skipper took a sip of his coffee and didn't even attempt to move from his lover's warm hug.

'Yoga instructor? Hans isn't a yoga instructor... not in this dimension anyway,' Private pondered aloud, throwing Kowalski a look.

The scientist slapped his forehead with a flipper and sighed. It seemed that the alternate dimension Skipper had befriended his mortal enemy. 'Skipper... Hans is not a good guy. He's a very evil puffin. Every time we see him, he tries to kill you.'

'Oh please, Kowalski. Sure he's a complete flirt, but a killer? Oh wait... alternate dimension Hans. So, you're not joking about him being a bad guy,' Skipper's eyes widened at the team, before darting up meet the puffin's confused gaze.

'Wait, I am confused. What is all this nonsense about alternate dimensions and yoga?' Hans demanded, refusing to release his prize. After all, it wasn't every day that he got the drop on the penguin commando.

Kowalski sighed again and gave the puffin the short version of the past day's events. The alternate dimension machine pulling Skipper into another reality and leaving them with an AU Skipper.

'How dumb do you think I am?' Hans growled, tugging the captured penguin closer. The coffee mug slipped from Skipper's flippers and cracked on the rock beneath their webbed feet. Skipper let out a surprised gasp and froze in the puffin's grasp.

'It's true. That's not our Skipper. And if you hurt him, then we may never get our Skipper back,' Private announced, getting more worried by the second.

'That's right. The most logical thing to do would be to work together to get our Skipper back so that you two can fight to your hearts' content. After all, you're sworn enemies and such,' Kowalski nudged Rico in the side, prompting the weapon's expert to put down the flamethrower he'd regurgitated the moment he'd seen Hans.

The Dane narrowed his eyes at the penguin group, mulling the information around in his head. _{If they're telling the truth, then there is no point keeping this strange Skipper hostage. Even if he is warm and soft and far too trusting for his own good}_

'Hans...' blue eyes were blinking up at him again, waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. It almost hurt to see the pain in the penguin's expressive eyes. His Skipper wouldn't look at him like that.

The puffin sighed as he released his grip on the other bird, stepping back to give himself room to escape if the other penguins decided to attack.

'Yes, I'm going to check on it right now,' Alice's familiar voice broke the silence, prompting Private to yank both Skipper and Hans down into the base.

* * *

'Sooo, you come here often?'

Hans blinked at the penguin sitting next to him as the others rushed around the base in an attempt to help Kowalski fix his invention.

'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?' the alternate Skipper smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully at the puffin.

'You are not finding this weird, Skippah? You are in another dimension and I am your enemy. We should be fighting, not chatting like old palsy-walseys,' Hans commented, feeling rather out of place.

'I'm slowing getting used to idea of living in a zoo and being surrounded by nudists. I'm pleased to see that you've kept in shape,' the penguin's eyes held a hint of lust as they gazed at the puffin's unclothed body. Hans fought the urge to cross his wings over his waist and frowned instead.

'So, I'm a yoga instructor and we're... friends?' Hans asked, his eyes drawn to the white t-shirt under the penguin's open army jacket.

'Something like that. Actually, you're Private's yoga instructor. We only met about a month ago. Private insisted that I come to at least one class. Something about being a workaholic and needing to loosen up a bit. Yeah right. I'm not stressed out, I'm just dedicated to my work,' Skipper snorted, leaning back against the wall.

'And you decided to hit on the yoga instructor, which is me?' the puffin rolled his eyes, ignoring the strangeness of sitting here with his enemy, chatting like old friends.

'Hah. More like you kept flirting with me the entire class. I'm pretty sure you were doing some groping when you were "helping me" fix my posture. Private found it amusing and practically forced me to accept your invitation to coffee,' the penguin let his eyes wander around the room as he watched the alternate squad bustling about.

'So, we are dating?' Hans raised a brow at the rather handsome penguin commando sitting next to him.

'Who has time for dating? We're more like friends with benefits. You're sexy, persuasive... and flexible. Very, very flexible,' Skipper purred, drawing the puffin's attention to the flipper that was now caressing his leg.

The puffin held his breath as the flipper moved up to his chest and the penguin leaned in, closing the distance between their beaks. 'Hans...'

'Help me, neighbors! The Clemmyson fellow is back to steal my throne...' Julien dropped down from the entrance-way, followed by Maurice and Mort.

'Well, this is awkward,' Maurice commented, prompting a giggle from Mort.

'Someone is quite amorous today,' the lemur king grinned.

'You have lemurs here too,' Skipper stated with a sigh, pulling away from the puffin to frown at the ring-tailed mammal.

..tbc...

Note: As you can clearly see, the alternate Skipper is a somewhat wary of romantic commitment. Alternate Hans, on the other hand, seem to adore the pudgy penguin commander.


End file.
